A Mother's Smile
by xChaiChanx
Summary: Oneshot. Alphonse, not knowing what to come as he entered the gate for the first time, only looking for the warmth of his mother, but recieving something very different. Rated T for gore and some disturbing imagery


**Well this all started when my friend kept on asking me what she should write as a fanfiction. I suggested "Well... why not write about Al's experience in the gate" when that idea was shut down I ended up writing it myself because I just liked the idea. So that's what this story is, what happened to Al inside the gate. So please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Mother… mother, please, is that you? Please tell me is that you? I can feel the warmth of your hand. The taste of victory covered with the stench of sacrifice.

Mother, can't you see us? We need you here.

Mother… I can see you; your arms open, you were gone for so long and now you're here. You walk toward me arms still open. Your coming home, I know you are. In that moment of pure bliss, you were coming home.

You look surprised but so happy. You're so happy to see me. You're so-

The look on your face, I can never forget. The look, straight at me. Directly… into your own son's eyes. You faded away, right before me.

I'm too weak. Please, don't leave us again!

Don't leave me again! No! PLEASE COME BACK! You can't leave you can't!! Not in this way!

Your flesh it, it leaves your body and you cry out.

Such a horrible screech as flames consumed your body. It haunts me to this day. As the bones inside your body begin to break you fall shattered on the floor. I couldn't move. I was disgusted by the fact that all I could do was watch.

Mother… you were so strong. You were so brave, you were always there, and you can't fall in this way.

The dark crimson liquid drenching the shining floor darkening the room. The light being blocked out by the blood that falls like wine from your skin. I cover myself with it as I fall to the floor, broken.

Weak.

Nothing.

Your eyes still piercing my own as tears are shed from my eyes. But you, disfigured on the floor, abandoned by your own son, close enough to comfort you, but too much of a coward to take a step closer.

You smile. You smile at me, such a beautiful smile. A mother's smile. A smile I will never see again as you whisper

"Alphonse." Such a happy sound, said through the gasps of pain. She spoke it with such care and detail, smiling as she said it. Happy to see me one last time, but then you vanished, your skin burnt and your bones and my head snapped up.

Come back.

PLEASE. I NEED YOU! COME BACK. I NEED TO HOLD YOU.

TO BE WITH YOU.

PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE.

I swallowed my tears, almost drowning myself as I buried my face in my hands, feeling the blood of my mother free itself on my face, smelling death on my own skin.

It was then when I felt a deep burning in my chest. My body smeared with blood, began to burst. Every part of my body burned to the point where I dug my teeth hard into my lower lip to the point where it ripped through but I couldn't feel anything. Only pain, only the feeling of my body fading away.

Everything ripped and tore inside my body, being pulled away from me. I took my trembling hand to my chest and began to clutch my pounding heart, which began to spill out inside of me. I couldn't take it, everything hurting everything around me fading as my eyes closed so tight I forgot how to even lift open my eyelids.

The pain only seemed to increase hearing the screams and screeches of everything around me. Most likely my cries, but I wasn't even able to hear anything as I curled up even more.

One moment longer and I knew I would die. Here, in hell surrounded by the cursed until I felt myself being slashed away from my body left in a state of wandering. I was free, but still felt empty, I could see but a part of me wished I was blind. It was a feeling I couldn't explain.

I felt as though I could move but I was too afraid to. I finally allowed myself to observe my surroundings. I was in a dark room. All I could feel was the blood that fell my mother's wounds. The same feel and the same smell that lingered on. It wouldn't go away.

Mother… mother, please, is that you? Only this time, your hand wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty well there's my story, hope you enjoyed, but not really because then I would judge you slightly . jk And as a little explanation I didn't know if I made this too vague or not and I don't really like explaining things in ANs but oh well. The blood he smelled and felt at the end was his blood seal. The thing that haunted him the most is one the thing he needs to survive. Please Review!**


End file.
